


The life of a Q

by Abnormal_Vampire_64



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Multi, Q - Freeform, Q Continuum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abnormal_Vampire_64/pseuds/Abnormal_Vampire_64
Summary: I have explored countless galaxies, lived in all cultures and time periods, travelled for an eternity, and yet never found somewhere I belong.The life a Q lives is documented here in short and infrequent snippets. Most chapters will be short and only oneshots, ideas for adventures are welcome. There is unlikely to be any overall plot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have a very extensive knowledge on dates/places in the Star Trek world, so if somethings wrong just tell me and I’ll fix it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q ponders

I sat lounging in a beach chair on the side of a pool in my usual human form, long black hair lay tumbling in silky waves over my shoulders and my skin was pale and clear with red lips pulled back in a lazy smile.

It was mid 21st Century on Earth, at the height of their leaps and bound in technological advances. The 3rd World War had ended only 7 years ago and yet the sun shone, the birds sang and the hotel was bustling with life. Humans. Always fighting and forgetting. They wage constant wars, littered throughout their own history, and yet in the 24th Century they constantly preach their moral high ground and superior ideals. Always thinking their way is the right way and the only way society should be structured. Disgusting. I can’t imagine what Q sees in them.

My favourite species, in the Alpha Quadrant at least, are the Vulcans, or maybe the Cardassians. They both understand an emotionless and unconditional loyalty towards their people. In the same way I love the Continuum, and the Q. I do not need to understand it and there are no reasons necessary to me. Yet whenever I try to explain the structure and consistency of the Continuum to someone, they either don’t understand or try and convince me it is wrong.

Sighing I stood up, before returning to a consciousness of pure energy and light, disposing of my physical manifestation. This is the problem with being an immortal, omnipotent being, life can get so boring, and it doesn’t take much to completely shatter my mood.

Maybe I’ll mess around with the Borg for a bit, they usually pick me up again when I’m in a mood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q messes with the Borg, resistence is certainly not futile.

“You will be assimilated, resistance is futile.” said the Borg.

“Um, yeah, no, I’d prefer not to be thanks.” is how I replied.

I was in the Delta Quadrant and the Borg were surrounding me, the poor dears. 

“You are Species 1732 and your technolgical and biological aspects will be added to our own.”

“I am a Q, and do you honestly believe, if you check your Collectiveness on us, that you can assimilate me?”

“Resistance is futile.” said the Borg.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, they were boring me now with their predictability. And so I snapped my fingers and the drones on this ship blinked out of existence.

“Resistance is futile my ass,” I said.

I left the ship and blinked to the Gamma Quadrant, and somewhere back in the Delta Quadrant the Borg were confused as one of their ships suddenly blew up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually looked this up on the fandom wiki, and the Q really are Species 1732!


End file.
